gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nasty/Rhythm Nation
Nasty/Rhythm Nation, en español Asqueroso/Nación del ritmo, es un Mash-up que fue presentado en el episodio Puppet Master. Las versiones originales de ambas canciones le pertenecen a Janet Jackson. Letra Jake: Gimme a beat! Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh Marley: A-better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh That's right, a-let me tell it Jake con Marley (con las Cheerios): Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Jake (las Cheerios): I don't like no nasty girl, I don't like a nasty food, huh (Ooooh yeah) The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh Marley: Will this one do? Uh huh, I know, sing, Jake con Marley (con las Cheerios): Nasty, Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Nasty, Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh (Oh you nasty boys) Marley (las Cheerios): I could learn to like this Listen up I'm not a prude (No!) I just want some respect (That's right!) So close the door if you want me to respond, (Con las Cheerios: Ooooh yeah) Bree (con las Cheerios): 'Cause privacy is my middle name (My last name is Control) No my first name ain't baby It's Janet, (Miss Jackson if you're nasty) Jake y Bree con las Cheerios (con Marley): (The Cheerios: Nasty boys) People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life, (Sing!) Jake y Bree: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Rhythm!) Jake y Bree con las Cheerios (Marley): People of the world unite (Hey) Strength in numbers we can get it right One time (Sing it out!) Jake y Bree: We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Everybody!) Jake con Bree: Nasty, nasty boys, don't mean a thing Bree (Jake): We are a (Yeah!) part of (Yeah!) the rhythm nation (Everybody sing it!) (The Cheerios: Nasty boys) Jake con Bree: Nasty, nasty boys, don't ever change, Jake y Bree (Marley): We are a (Yeah!) part of the (Yeah... yeah!) rhythm nation, woo! (Las Cheerios: Rhythm nation) We are a (Yeah!) part of the rhythm (Yeah...) nation (Sing it!) (Las Cheerios: Rhythm nation) (Don't you hear the rhythm?) We are a part of the (Oh you nasty boys!) rhythm nation Curiosidades *Es el primer Mash-up interpretado en la Quinta Temporada, haciéndola la temporada más tardía en presentar uno. *El primer Mash-up de la Primera Temporada fue cantado en el sexto episodio, Vitamin D (It's My Life/Confessions Part II); el de la Segunda Temporada también en el sexto episodio, Never Been Kissed (Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer); el de la Tercera Temporada en el primer episodio, The Purple Piano Project (Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do) y el de la Cuarta Temporada lo fue también en el primer episodio, The New Rachel (Americano/Dance Again). *Sexto Mash-up en el cual ambas canciones son originalmente del mismo artista, siendo el primero Borderline/Open Your Heart (de Madonna), el segundo Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (de Journey), el tercero I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True (de Daryl Hall & John Oates), el cuarto Rumour Has It/Someone Like You (de Adele) y el quinto Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio (de Duran Duran). *Se puede observar que antes de la escena en blanco y negro cuando Bree le va a dar una cachetada a Jake lo va a hacer con la mano derecha pero cuando lo enfocan a Jake se la dio con la mano izquierda. *Es el único Mash-up de la Quinta Temporada, debido a que Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars el cual fue presentado en las Nacionales 2013 en el episodio City f Angels es un Medley. Videos thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Bree Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones del Episodio Puppet Master Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa